world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomás Kain
Tomás Kain is a driver that was first seen in World Race Series 2018's Race #2 of Leg 1 at Circuit De Spa in Belgium. He drove a #21 Lotus Type 49 F1 car that was specially painted for him and branded with his initials. He drove extremely aggressively, albeit with prowess and immense care. Tomás started in 13th and made his way to 1st place in under 2 minutes by using a track-cutting trick on the second turn that allowed him to go full speed through the turn. This prowess, skill and knowledge of European race tracks come from his career as a professional race car driver. His 1st place position allowed him to advance forward to leg 2 of the series at Devil's Backbone in Arkansas. Gallery genuine.PNG|Tomás Kain battling with Bobbee and Kallista Kornhoff at race start. track cutting.PNG|Tomás cutting the track on lap 1, gaining an amazing 10 places in under 5 seconds. dancers.PNG|Isabella Carly and Tomás slide into a turn. Tomás overtook her for second place. as the rain starts.PNG|A cockpit camera view from Tomás' Lotus F1 car as rain begins to pour. rainz.PNG|Tomás attempting to pass Arnell Agcaoili and take 1st place. arnell.PNG tomas2.PNG|Nearing the finish line to begin the 2nd and final lap at Spa. done.PNG|Tomás after finally overtaking Arnell. the best2.PNG approach2.PNG|Tomás as he nears the finish line to take the win. World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone Tomás Kain's next appearance was in the Leg 2 race in Arkansas that featured classic 1960's and 70's muscle cars. In this race he drove a 1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Superstock, an immensely powerful performance package for the Dodge Dart, one of the lightest muscle cars ever built. Tomás started in 2nd place due to his previous win, starting behind only Emma Kolacke, who won the Road America race. Tomás drove with the same skill and prowess that was seen before, but at the end of the first lap, he was wrecked in a crash with Grant Bowyer. This crash set him back several places, leaving him with a disappointing finishing place of 4th, one place away from qualifying for Leg 3 in Alaska. This was a sad turnout of what could have been a spectacular show of motorsport ability in the World Race Series by a professional driver. Gallery overtake.PNG|Tomás overtakes Emma and holds first place almost immediately after race start. a way.PNG tomas big boi.PNG|Leading the pack lean.PNG|A hood camera view from Grant Bowyer's Dodge Charger. fgdgh.PNG|Grant attempts to pass Tomás dfgsdg3.PNG|The wreck on the trackside tires, with Tomás recovering much faster than Grant. a time.PNG|Tomás now behind by a large margin. dfgsdergh.PNG|Attempting to retake his lost places. Trivia *Tomás Kain was born in France and represents his country in international racing leagues. *The Hemi Superstock Tomás drove in Arkansas is the same model that Joe Kolacke drove in the 2014 World Race Series and World Race Series 2016. Category:Racers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Lotus Type 49 Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Dart Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:WRS 2018 Devil's Backbone